swordartonlinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Strea
Strea (ストレア, Strea?) ist einer der Charaktere in Sword Art Online Infinity Moment, Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragment, Sword Art Online: Lost Song, und Sword Art Online: Hollow Realization. Gesprochen wird Strea von Misawa Sachika. In Lost Song ist Strea ein Gnome. Appearance Infinity Moment/Hollow Fragment Avatar Strea's Infinity Moment and Hollow Fragment avatar has lavender hair which goes down to the base of her neck with two long strands on either side of her head which go down to the top of her breasts. She has two freckles on her left breast inside her cleavage. Her eyes are red-violet, nearly pink. Strea wears a lilac-color, strapless dress with a black piece of fabric going across the breasts and down to her stomach, below an intricate coat. This coat is made up of violet and plum shaded components, reaching as far down as the hem of her dress but also leaving some areas open which expose the dress below. Above that she wears a collar of the same violet of her coat, outlined in lavender with a red jewel securing the collar in place. It appears that the components that go over her detached black sleeves are connected to this collar. These components that go over the black sleeves appear to cover them completely except for at the wrist and hand where it joins to her finger. She wears plum stockings, which have, much like the rest of her outfit, whorls etched on. They go up under the dress and are connected by something triangular. Strea's main weapon of choice is a large, purple two-handed blade with silver edges called «Invaria»'']. '''Lost Song Avatar' Strea's ALfheim Online avatar has brown hair, red eyes, and an outfit that resembles her Sword Art Online outfit. Her Hollow Fragment main weapon is also present in the game, but this time under the name of «Dragvandil». Chronology Infinity Moment/Hollow Fragment Strea started tailing Kirito after the events of the 75th Floor's Boss fight. She did so without him noticing, even with his high-level detection skill. Although his skill could not detect anything, he could feel her presence and, eventually, forced her to reveal herself. Strea greeted him with a smile and introduced herself, though she did not tell Kirito the reason why she had been tailing him in the first place. Throughout the story, Strea would be seen in the Labyrinth searching for «something». She would claim that this «something» was important, but she had no idea what it was or what it looked like. She would also occasionally experience headaches, which would become stronger the further the Clearers advanced in reaching the top floor. After getting close to the 100th Floor, Strea joined the Clearing group in subduing the Floor Boss and had a severe headache, before suddenly changing her personality and disappearing into thin air. Strea reappeared on the following floors, attempting to prevent Kirito and the others from completing the game. She reappeared after Alberich attempted to eliminate all the players, except for Asuna, from the game by using a special blade that held an incurable poison, which would slowly kill anyone who was injured by it. Protecting Kirito from getting hit, Strea slowly succumbed to the blade's poison until she surprisingly fused with the «Hollow Avatar» and disappeared. Strea was later revealed to actually be a mental-health program, similar to Yui, who was somehow able to appear using an unused avatar that was still registered in Aincrad. However, the near-death experience had slowly altered her data and resulted in her fusion with the «Hollow Avatar». Vowing to rescue her, Kirito and the group agreed to save Strea by reaching the 100th Floor. After defeating the Hollow Avatar and the other mental-health programs, Strea appeared in a large monstrous form and attempt to eliminate the Clearing group. Her defeat lead to Aincrad being cleared and her temporary freedom. Strea slowly disappeared as her fusion with the Hollow Avatar had revealed her true identity as a mental-health care program in the game, and led to her returning to her true form. At the last minute, Yui absorbed Strea's program and assured the rest of the group that she was still alive. Heathcliff (Kayaba Akihiko) reappeared shortly afterwards to congratulate the group for making it all the way to the end, and explained that the cause of the glitch which resulted in his disappearance was partly due to Strea accumulating all the negative emotions from the players, which accidentally "overloaded" the game for a brief period of time. Alternative Re: Hollow Fragment Route In a side quest that can ultimately change Strea's outcome, before facing the 100th Floor boss, Yui devised a plan to create an "Advanced Difficulty Test" that Kirito could take, hoping that the setting of the test, which was similar to how Kirito was first pulled into the Hollow Area, would free Strea from the avatar of the boss. Although Kirito managed to make it all the way to the final boss of the test, he was exhausted and almost struck down, when Strea suddenly teleported in and saved Kirito in time. After defeating the boss, both Kirito and Yui came to see Strea in the Administration Area, only to learn that she was the Hollow copy of Strea and not the original. Because she was not the original, Hollow Strea could not teleport with Kirito out of the Hollow Area until Yui came up with another idea, albeit one that made her worry. If they were to use the main console that was in the underground area of the Administration Area, they could use a data transfer that would swap the original Strea with her Hollow self. Although Kirito was uneasy at first because this would be dangerous, Hollow Strea convinced him to let her go through with it and the transfer was a success, bringing the real Strea back to Kirito's side. They then returned to Aincrad together, where Strea greeted all of her friends with her famous super strong hugs and bright cheery personality. They then proceeded together to free Hollow Strea from the boss avatar, knowing that she would be sent back to the Hollow Area the minute the boss was defeated. In the aftermath of the boss battle on the 100th Floor, the system allowed Strea to become an item that Kirito could take with him and Yui to ALfheim Online (ALO), thus unlocking Strea's alternate ending of her and Yui playing with Kirito and Asuna in ALO, dressed in their Lost Song outfits. Trivia * Strea behauptet, dass Yui ihre ältere Schwester sei. * Strea hat eine Navigation Pixie Form in Lost Song. * In Lost Sond demonstriert Strea ihre Näh-Fertigkeiten, indem sie Asuna Unterwäsche und mehrere Schuluniformen für ein späteres Event crafted. * Streas Synchronsprecherin spricht auch für Kuroyukihime, einem Charakter aus Accel World, der als Gast in Lost Song erschien. Das könnte auch erklären wieso es Streas Avatar war, der gehacked wurde, damit Kuroyukihime erscheinen und Kirito herausfordern konnte. Kategorie:Non-Canon Kategorie:KI